


Cookies and Mistletoes

by chachkisalpaca



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: 25 days of christmas drabbles, Angst, Fluff, Multi, all of my aus into one big shit for the xmas feeling, exclusively pearlet bc im trash, literally all of my aus will be here, pearlet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachkisalpaca/pseuds/chachkisalpaca
Summary: Compilation of christmas drabbles. One drabble per day, with different prompts and universes. Mostly pearlet.





	1. A Girlfriend For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I'm finally posting the drabbles here :) As the summary said, it's one per day and in my tumblr there are already queued drabbles for the following days, although i don't know if i'll be able to catch up here jfsd. If anything, my tumblr is chachkisalpaca as well :)

The days before Christmas were Violet’s busiest days. A lot of people came to visit her shop to get cookies, cupcakes and all sorts of personalized cakes for their loved ones. It amazed her the amount of people that were born the 24 and 25 of that month. Half of her orders for custom cakes were birthday ones with season theme. Not that she was complaining, those people were helping her pay her rent and bills.

Violet was doing some finishing touches in a cake for a little girl that came with her mother some days before. It was her sixth birthday apparently, and she was very much excited about it, telling Violet almost immediately all she planned to do for her birthday while her mother excused her for over sharing. Violet didn’t mind, as long as the child wasn’t annoying her other customers or being a brat, something she usually saw in the shop.

It was twenty four of December already and her day was going at a slow rhythm, everything she had done so far was selling some cookies, delivering her orders and scrolling through her phone. It was weird, she thought, usually customers would increase that day due to last minute shopping. She was about to bite a gingerbread soldier’s leg when she heard the bell ringing, and heard the giggle of a child.

“Good evening Miss Pastry!” A tiny brunette exclaimed, waving her hand at her while the other she hurried her mom to enter the shop. Violet smiled widely, as she waved her hand back at the child.

“Hello sweetheart! How are your birthday plans going?” She asked, Violet glanced at the woman holding hands with the little girl, and she noticed she wasn’t her mom.

“Very good! My auntie Pearl arrived yesterday,” the child pointed at the blonde woman, “and she’s been helping mommy and I get everything! She’s a good auntie.”

 _A good as hell auntie, if I can say it,_ Violet thought, looking Pearl up and down. The blonde was very pretty, there was no way to deny it. But she couldn’t say what she wanted with the child there.

“Sounds cool, darling. What’s your name again? To look for it between the other cakes.”

“My name’s Nellie” she answered, but her aunt chuckled.

“That’s your nickname sweetie, your name’s Eleanor.” Pearl corrected with a soft voice, Nellie pouted, about to complain, but her aunt kept talking. “I think my sister placed the order under ‘Leah Liaison’?” She wondered, Violet quickly checked in the notebook she kept track of the orders.

“Yeah, one second. I’ll wrap it for you and I’ll be back” She smiled to them and disappeared behind a door, Nellie turned to see her aunt.

“She’s pretty, isn’t she, auntie?” Nellie sang, Pearl rolled her eyes with a smirk.

Ever since she told her niece she was single again, she was determined to find her another girlfriend. Nellie just wanted her aunt to be happy, and in her mind, a pretty girl with a bakery shop was the best option – along with the girl they met at the toy shop, and the kids boutique, and honestly any shop that Nell liked and had pretty girls.

“She sure is, but you, little miss thing, already tried to set me up with other shop owners and failed. Don’t even try it this time.” Pearl warned, giving the infant a serious look.

But Nellie didn’t care about what her aunt said, she wanted to make her happy – and get some free cookies – so she put her plans on march again when she saw Violet arrive with a box with a ribbon.

“Here it is. Your mom left some money when she first came, you still have to pay ten dollars for it.” The brunette announced, Pearl pulled her wallet out, but Nellie reached for it.

“I want to pay!” The child exclaimed with a smile, Pearl and Violet chuckled a little, and the blonde handed the money to her niece.

Violet accepted the bills with a smile and placed them on the cash register, handing Pearl the box and some cookies.

“We have the promotion of some free cookies if you buy one of our personalized cakes, here, you can take one each.” The child’s eyes lit up, taking one with the shape of a star, while Pearl took a simple gingerbread man.

“Can we have more free cookies if my auntie goes on a date with you?” Nellie asked with the excitement shinning in her tone. Pearl, who was giving the cookie a bite, choked with it.

Violet blushed instantly. It wasn’t the first time someone asked her on a date to get free stuff, but it was the first time a  _child_  had tried to do it by bringing her  _aunt_ into the deal. A painfully gorgeous aunt.

Pearl, once she stopped choking with the gingerbread man’s head, tried to excuse her niece.

“Forgive her, she, uh, she doesn’t know what she’s saying” Pearl felt the sweat going down her back, she indeed thought having a date with Violet would be a blessing, but not every woman she met would be into girls too, specially if Nellie picked them. But this time, due to destiny maybe, Nellie had been just right about Violet.

The owner of the local giggled and offered the little girl another cookie, looked Pearl right into her eyes, slightly pointing at the box with the cake, and gave her a wink before they exited.

Violet said goodbye to them, Pearl left with her cheeks still a little red and Nellie had her mouth full with cookies. Pearl wondered what was about the box, until she noticed a phone number written in a corner, almost imperceptible. Pearl couldn’t believe Nellie’s techniques of getting her a date actually worked this time.


	2. Artificial Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl had given up any hopes to have Violet back, but Christmas isn’t called the night of the miracles for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concept of the AU, so you can understand it better: Pearl is an important scientist specialized in robotics. She had spent the last years of her carreer building an android able to process feelings like a human. The only problem is that she sculpted the woman of her dreams instead.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna come to Delta’s house?” Blair asked putting on her jacket. Pearl shook her head. “Okay, as you wish, if you wanna hang out you’re still welcome.” She offered Pearl a smile, but she highly doubted the blonde would even leave the lab that night.

“It’s all good, go have fun. Merry Christmas” Liaison gave the ginger a forced smile, but after so many years of friendship, Blair knew it was fake. She couldn’t blame her, though. Christmas was a rough time of the year for Pearl.

“Merry Christmas for you too,” St Clair doubted for a second when she was about to leave, turning one more time to see her lab partner, “You do know it’s almost  _impossible_  to bring her back, right? They destroyed her data base, if you ever try…” Pearl sighed. She didn’t want to hear that discourse again.

“Yeah, I know, she won’t be the same, she might not even know who I am, etc. It’s okay. I’m over it, girl.” She waved her hand in a dismissive way, but Blair’s worried expression was still there.

“If you say so…” Blair wasn’t convinced, but she couldn’t push Pearl. They all had their ways of mourning. Even if it was for an android. “I love you, don’t stay too late.” She warned in a motherly tone, only then Pearl truly smiled.

“I won’t mom. Now get your ass outta here.” The ginger chuckled and left with a wave of hand.

As soon as the door was closed, Pearl headed to the capsules. She wasn’t going to try and bring her back, no, she already had lost any hope left. She just wanted to see her one last time; admire the beauty of her sculpted face, remember the sweet words that once came out of her lips…

To say Pearl missed Violet like crazy was an understatement. Violet had destroyed Pearl’s life, In a scary literal way. The  _H.A.I 7 – Human Artificial Impersonation N° 8–,_ or Violet as she called it, was the project of her life. An android capable of understanding feelings almost the same as humans, capable to bleed and even owning a heart. Pearl had been so invested in her project, that when it came to life, she realized she had sculpted her ideal woman, and God she regretted  _nothing_.

She learned to love Violet, and Violet, even though she couldn’t feel love for anyone or anything, understood Pearl’s feelings, and tried her best to reciprocate them. But Pearl’s superiors couldn’t stand the idea of a project like that being wasted on such a crap, so they erased all of Violet’s data base, so once they started to reproducing her to be sold in the market, none of them recognized Pearl’s name.

From the very first moment Pearl had been selfish by creating Violet for herself, but she was blinded by what she thought was love, when in fact was just an insane obsession.

And there she was, in front of Violet’s capsule, admiring her one last time, holding the tears back.

“I couldn’t do it, Vivi. There’s no way I can restore your data base, I’m so sorry,” she cried out, closing her eyes, “you didn’t deserve to end this way, not this early. I had so many plans for you…” Pearl remembered all of the first times Violet had with her, like the first time seeing the moon, and how the android said ’ _she’d love to be able to see it forever_ ’. “You did nothing wrong, you know? It was me. I should have known better than to fell in love with my own creation, but I couldn’t help it! You were just  _so perfect._ ”

Pearl held close to her chest the artificial flower Violet had given her the first time they tried going out. It was hard not to cry when she remembered the brunette’s smiley face.

“I loved you so much, like you have no idea.” She whispered, the emptiness of the room turned the whisper into an echo. Pearl sighed, turning back to grab her stuff and get out of there. Maybe she could still make it to Delta’s, and try to have a good night.

That was before she heard a strange noise coming from somewhere in the lab, followed by a mechanic voice that left her frozen in her spot.

“ _I love you too, Pearl.”_


	3. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the annual feast Feudal Lords threw to bless the end of the harvest, they also celebrated the beginning of winter - that year, Jason added a new reason of celebration, and Pearl couldn’t be more happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concept of the AU so you can understand it better: Takes place in the middle age. Jason is a Feudal Lord and Pearl a woman recently sold by her father to a whorehouse to pay a debt. She escapes right after a man paid to be with her, ran as fast as she could to not get caught, and almost got crashed by Jason’s carriage. She begged him for help, Jason took pity on her and brought her in. That’s how it all started…

Pearl stared at the sky, it was slowly turning dark, marking the end of the day. She loved watching the sunsets from her window, besides, it meant Jason would come back home. From the day Pearl arrived, he made her the promise to always be back once the sun was gone and before she could even see the moon. She appreciated the fact that he always fulfilled his word; she could be surrounded by lots of servants and animals, but she felt so tiny and lonely regardless.

It was weird to think one day she was living in a whorehouse, and the next day she lived with an important Feudal Lord. Life acted in weird ways. Pearl still thought one day she’d wake up in the house, surrounded by all her sisters getting ready for another day of work and having to stand some nasty men. But it still didn’t happen, and she promised herself to enjoy being out of that hell hole as much as she could.

The months were getting colder as they passed by, Pearl had gotten used to walk around with lots of blankets wrapped around her, sometimes if she found Jason making his way to his room, she’d wrap it with the blankets and accompany him. The thought made her smile, so she grabbed some blankets and decided to go wait for him.

She saw people walking towards the dinning room, the one they only used for special occasions. The blonde wondered if there was any important event that night Jason hadn’t told her about. She called one of the servants name, asking about it.

“It’s the feast in honor of the end of the harvest, my lady. Didn’t Lord Jason tell you about it?” The woman wondered, she shook her head.

“No, he didn’t. But thank you.” She smiled to her, the maid bowed to her and left.  _How weird, he always tells me everything,_ Pearl thought, walking absent mindlessly towards the entrance.

Her and Jason were intimate friends – although she would like to be more – always sharing everything with each other. If he had had a bad day, the first thing he’d do would be telling Pearl. If someone treated Pearl in a bad way, or she wasn’t feeling okay, Jason would be the first – and sometimes only one – to know. Their friendship worked that way. It felt odd that, out of nowhere, he was throwing a feast and she wasn’t aware. She told herself that, perhaps, it had to do with the fact that it was the end of the harvest, and he had been completely busy those days.

Pearl kept on walking, not really paying attention to where she was going. She gasped loudly when someone hugged her from behind.

“Hey gem,” Jason murmured, Pearl sighed in relief, turning to see him face to face, “How was your day?” He asked, Pearl wrapped him with her blankets before answering.

“Boring, Max gave me some books to practice my reading but I can’t focus,” Pearl pouted, starting to walk by his side.

Jason, once he found out she couldn’t write nor read, had hired the best teacher he could find so she could learn. Pearl was extremely grateful for it, and had found a pleasure in reading. But lately she wasn’t able to focus in her lectures, well, not when Jason was away.

“Maybe you can read for me later? I love when you read stories to me.” Jason proposed, she nodded many times. The only moment in which she never failed in her readings were when Jason was listening.

“Yes! Of course! But don’t you have a feast to attend?” She wondered, Jason gave a dismissive wave of his hand.

“ _We_  have a feast to attend. But the guests will arrive late, which gives us time for a quick lecture,” he rubbed his thumb against the exposed skin of her neck, giving her chills.

“Wait, I am invited too? Why?” It was weird to be invited to anything remotely from the high society. Pearl wasn’t Jason’s servant or lover in any sort; she was just  _there_.

Jason smiled, pulling her closer.

“Why wouldn’t you be invited to a party hosted in your own home? I even bought you a dress to wear tonight, a maid should have left it already in your room.” The brunette informed, Pearl tried to hold back the gasp.

She tried to run back to her room, but Jason quickly grabbed her wrist. Pearl turned to see him confused.

“Patience, my gem, I believe you promised to read me a story first.” He sang in a playful tone, Pearl blushed slightly, but nodded, going back to wrap him in the blanket. Jason smiled for himself, hoping his plans would turn out fine.

-

Pearl wasn’t used to wear fancy dresses, in fact, she couldn’t recall a single time she had worn something as expensive as the garment she was wearing. She felt beautiful, almost forgetting she was nothing but a girl Jason took pity on. Almost believing she was somehow part of the high society. Her maids had braided her long hair with tons of decorations made of jewels, making comments on how pleased Lord Jason would be with her appearance. Pearl could just sigh, hoping they were right.

She had been pathetically in love with Jason from the very beginning, once the fear was gone and she started to trust him. She tried to convince herself it was due to the fact that he was the only man to ever be kind to her, but she knew it was more than that. The little things he always did for her, the way he cared for her well being, how he occasionally spoiled her; it all lead to a hopeless crush. Or so she thought.

Jason was greeting the guests in the front door, accepting their gifts for the feast and him, indicating the servants what to do and whatnot. He was already used to this type of reunion, he had hosted the feast some years in a row, and at some point he had grown tired of always the same faces, talking shit about the same names. Besides, all of the other Feudal Lords were married with children, while he was still painfully alone.

He once had everything he could ask for in Missy; she was the love of his life, they were happy together, their marriage got stronger each day. Until the plague decided to come for her, and ruin the life they created with so much dedication.

The day Missy was buried, he promised to her soul he wouldn’t get married again unless he found someone who could make him feel as happy as he was with her. Years went by, and no women sparkled the slightest interest in him. Then, a rainy day, he met Pearl, and Jason felt alive again. Of course it didn’t happen right away, though. It took him a long time before making peace with the fact he had fallen in love with a new woman. He felt as if he betrayed Missy, but the only true was that Missy was dead, and like it or not Jason had all the right to be in love again.

So this was it. He’d confess his love for this woman in front of all his high society ‘friends’, and whoever disagreed knew where the door was.

“Sir,” One of the servants called, “All of the guests are settled. Only you and Miss Pearl are missing.” He informed, Jason nodded.

“Thanks, do you know if Miss Pearl is ready?” Jason questioned, the servant smiled widely.

“She is. Her maids were done with her an hour ago.”

Jason smiled. Of course she was the first one to be ready; the high society standards of beauty were a mystery to her. He prompted the servant to go back to his job and headed to Pearl’s room, eager to see how the royal blue dress he picked suited her.

With each step he took he felt his heart racing faster and faster. Pearl was already a beautiful woman, it came natural in her; just imagining her in that fancy dress made his knees tremble.

He knocked on her door, it took less than five seconds for her to appear behind it. Jason breathed in deeply.

“Am I pretty?” She wondered, with her cheeks slightly red.

 _No, you’re angelic._ “Pretty doesn’t suit you,” was all that he said, Pearl giggled, closing the door behind her and taking his arm, “Shall we go, my lady? Our guests are waiting.” He spoke in an over the top elegant voice. Pearl chuckled, nodding.

Pearl had zero contact with any other person from the high society besides Jason, and something told her not all of them were going to be good people like him. She tried to keep it cool and just hoped for the best.

The loud cackling could be heard from outside, Jason stroked her hand once they were in front of the doors, mouthing some encouraging words. Pearl said she’d be fine, and Jason decided to believe her. Once they entered, the voices shut down as they walked to their seats.

“Good night, ladies, gentlemen, may I introduce you to my special guest, Lady Pearl.” They all greeted her in such a kind way, Pearl could do nothing but smile. Maybe it wasn’t going to be really bad.

They had dinner without any ups or downs, it was just… normal. Pearl didn’t see what was so important about the end of the harvest. She quickly became got along with some of the wives of the Feudal Lords, all of them flattered her look and were curious to know how did she meet Jason. When asked this question, she’d giggle and just say,

“Destiny wanted us to find each other and it just happened.”

Jason was happy to see her getting well with other high society women, although he know how double faced some of them could be. Missy always told him about how cynical some of them were, it wouldn’t surprise him if as soon as they left they decided to critique Pearl for whatever reason it was. He didn’t care. In the end of the day, he knew the real Pearl and not them.

Before dinner finished, Jason stood up holding a cup. It was now or never.

“Gentlemen, I’d like to propose a toast, for this successful harvest and the beginning of winter,” Then, he looked down at Pearl, she was smiling widely, looking at him with those deep blue eyes that made him go crazy, “and for the beginning of what I thought would never happen again: being with love with such a fantastic woman.” Pearl choked with her own spit, was he really saying what she thought he was saying? Jason kept going, with a goofy smile on his face. “Pearl, I’ve known you for, exactly, ten months and one week. But God knows my love recognizes no time when it comes to you; you got under my skin, and now I can’t imagine a world without you.”

 _Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry,_  Pearl said to herself, fluttering her eyelashes to not drop a single tear. Was this really happening? To  _her_? How was even possible that a man like Jason, able to have the woman he desired,  was saying such words?

Jason bit his bottom lip before going on, he briefly glanced at his guests, they were all a mixture of shock and happiness.

“And I’d be honored if you decided to official lady, as we get to know each other better before taking any other step.” Pearl nodded frantically, wanting to jump and kiss him right there and then. But she had to stick to the social appearance.

“Yes! Of course, I’d be pleased to!” Jason took her hand and kissed it, the room was soon filled with applause and greetings for the new couple.

The guests left one by one, Pearl wanted to scream at them to move faster, she had a man to kiss and love. But then again, it wasn’t proper of a 'lady’. She laughed internally, a  _lady_ ; not even in her wildest dreams she ever thought of being referred to like that. She looked at Jason’s face while he saluted the guests, when the last one left, he locked the door and turned to see her.

“I think I was about to do something but there was too many people,” he said, lifting her chin with his index finger. Pearl had a goofy smile on her face that made Jason  _melt_.

He softly placed a kiss on her lips, so pure and sweet it left Pearl breathless. It was the fairy tale she never knew she wanted but loved it. Jason murmured an 'I love you’ against her lips, and all she could do was kissing him with the same softness. It was just the beginning of the best thing about to happen in their lives.


	4. Late Night Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Violet had to stay at the hospital in Christmas Eve, it’s not like she minds though. She always enjoyed working side by side with Doctor Liaison.

“Violet, can you take care of the patient in room 777, in the pediatric hall, while I’m on my break?” Farrah half begged half asked. It was Christmas Eve, and new patients had been arriving very early. Farrah was as exhausted as her, but she owed the tiny nurse a favor, so Violet nodded. “Thanks! You’re the best. Doctor Liaison is supposed to go check on the patient soon, so you won’t be alone for so much.”

Violet smiled cheerfully.

“It’s alright. Go get some rest.” Farrah winked at her, as she made her way to the rest room.

Violet sighed as she walked to the pediatric hall, it didn’t surprise her that Pearl was in charge of yet another patient. The brunette could swear all of the kids in the pediatric hall were monitored by Pearl, as if she was the only disposable doctor. Not that she cared, it was lovely in some way. Although she did think Doctor Liaison could use some vacations, the hospital had turned into her first home.

Violet remembered the first day of her nurse practices. Doctor Liaison had given her group a tour around the hospital, introducing some of her colleagues and part of the staff. She knew every single name and last name, and always had a smile for them. Chachki was captivated by her sympathy and simplicity, and was determined to get her place there. Two years later, she was running around, in Christmas Eve, taking care of patients and delivering all sorts of stuff.

The only thing that was missing, was getting to know Pearl Liaison better. It seemed as if everyone but her knew every single detail of her life, and it slowly started to upset her.

The brunette tried to shrug it off as she arrived the pediatric hall, the happiest – yet gloomiest – part of the hospital. There were tons of parents visiting their kids, with candies and gifts, leaving and arriving hand in hand. She looked for room 777, until she found it. The door was closed, and in the information card it read ‘Gardenia Addams, 10, respiratory allergy caused by peanuts.’

“Hey doll,” She said, opening the door and silently getting inside. The child was awake, watching some program on TV, “how are you feeling? Farrah is on her break, I’ll take care of you while she’s away.”

“I’m better, my throat doesn’t itch anymore.” Gardenia informed, Violet nodded, sitting in the chair next to her, “Where’s the Lady Doctor? She said she’d be back two episodes ago.” She pointed at the TV, the girl was watching some Disney show. Violet shrugged.

“I don’t know, probably out there helping other children. She takes care of almost every kid in this hall, you know?” Violet said, shinning in pride as if she was talking about herself. Gardenia opened her eyes widely.

“Wow! How isn’t she nuts yet?” The little ginger exclaimed, “those are lots of boys. And between us, boys suck.”

Violet’s lesbian heart wanted to say a loud amen to that. But instead she offered the kid a friendly smile, looking for her medicine.

“You know, I wonder the same. Sometimes it looks like she never leaves here, she must really like dealing with boys, huh?” Gardenia stuck out her tongue by the solely mention of 'boys’. Violet giggled.

The door was shut open again, and Doctor Liaison appeared with her cape full of stickers.

“Hey precious, sorry I’m late, the kids didn’t want to let me go,” The blonde laughed peacefully, then noticing Violet in the room, “Oh, Miss Chachki, good to see you. Farrah is on her break I suppose?” Violet smiled like a fool. Doctor Liaison looked stunning, even when she was covered in stickers, had bags under her eyes and her hair in a messy bun.

“Yeah, I’m replacing her for the moment. I just arrived too,” Pearl sat in the patient’s bed, prompting her to open her mouth.

“The inflammation is partially gone, keep taking your pills and you should be ready to go tomorrow” Pearl smiled to the kid, and Gardenia sighed dramatically in relief, making them laugh.

“Thanks God! Daddy bought me a super cool gift and he thinks I don’t know it, and if I’m not there my sister Noah will claim it for her! I can’t let that happen!” Gardenia talked about it as if she was referring to the worst evil ever, and then Violet noticed none of her parents were with her. She asked the girl about them, and Gardenia replied nonchalantly, “My mommy is picking my granny at the airport and daddy is checking on my siblings at home. They said they will be back soon, but that was TEN episodes ago!”

So the girl was alone at a hospital room, in Christmas Eve. Violet wrinkled her nose, all of the other kids were getting visits from their loved ones, it wasn’t fair that Gardenia had to be alone! Pearl and Violet glanced at each other, silently agreeing that they couldn’t leave her alone. Since Pearl wasn’t a surgeon or was specialized in anything but kids, she wasn’t needed in any other place. Violet guessed she could ask Farrah to exchange their rooms just for this night.

They stayed with Gardenia, watching some Disney specials, playing games they found on App Store and talking about stuff Gardenia liked. It felt good, Pearl almost forgot she was on service. It didn’t happen as much as before, ever since the break up of a long term relationship with one of the doctors of the hospital, working extra hours had a bitter sensation. She usually stayed in the hospital to escape from an empty, cold apartment, now she couldn’t be at peace doing what she loved. At least, she got to spend time with Violet.

She had known the nurse since she came for the first time, while she was still at the academy. At first, Pearl didn’t think much of her – sure, she was pretty, and had a million dollars smile, but she was in love with doctor Mikkelsen at the time, so Pearl never cared for what Violet did or not, as long as she did a good job when they had to work together.

But at some point she started  _actually caring_  for Violet. Not in a 'I’m a doctor and I’m concerned for your health’ – more like in a sentimental way. Pearl had no idea why, the first time she noticed it, they were sitting in front of each other in the resting room, sipping from their morning coffees, having a small talk, laughing occasionally, and suddenly Pearl found herself wanting to ran into Violet again, to work together in the smallest thing possible. Whatever it was. She wanted to have the brunette nurse near with an increasing frequency, and it scared her how easily she fell for Violet.

Pearl couldn’t find an explanation for her attraction, but she guessed some attractions didn’t have to have a reason. They just… Happened.

Midnight was closer and closer, and there was no sign of Gardenia´s parents yet. The girl had fallen asleep some time ago, Pearl and Violet decided to stay with her a little bit longer, although it was just an excuse to keep talking to each other.

“You have any plans for tomorrow?” Violet asked, they were sitting in the chairs next to Gardenia’s bed, not wanting to bother her.

“Not really. My parents are visiting my family in Florida, and the last time I saw those people I still had a boyfriend. I’m avoiding giving explanations to everyone, basically,” Violet wrinkled her nose. She knew Pearl had been dating Doctor Mikkelsen even before she arrived to the hospital and had broken up some months ago.

“What about hanging out with the staff? We nurses have some crazy reunions” The brunette said, both of them chuckled. Pearl wasn’t used to attend to any informal reunion with her co-workers, mostly because of her busy agenda.

“I don’t know, usually when my shift ends and Sasha obliges me to leave, I get my hands on my liquor reserves and laugh at whatever the TV shows me,” Pearl shrugged, her plans weren’t great but it’s not like she had many other options in Christmas.

Violet licked her lower lip before speaking, “Maybe I could keep you company if you decide to do that? I don’t think my very homophobic family wants to see me in such a holy day,” She rolled her eyes, ever since her coming out, her relationship with her family was rocky. Reason why she didn’t mind working on holidays.

Pearl arched a brow, “You see, Violet, out of all the people here, you are the least one I thought of for keeping me company” she began, Violet tensed, thinking she had been way too obvious, “I never thought a woman like you would ever bother in hanging out with a walking mess of pills and cigarettes like me.”

Chachki blinked many times. Who on earth wouldn’t want to spend time around a woman like Pearl? Violet didn’t know what to say, so she chuckled awkwardly.

“A woman like me? What does that mean?”

Pearl leaned closer. Too close, in Violet’s opinion, “Don’t act brand new, Viv. You’re far too good and pretty to want to be around this mess,” she pointed at herself, Violet blushed. Did Pearl really think she was pretty?

“Well,  _you are_  a mess. But a mess that’s constantly helping people and putting others before her,”  _And you’re beyond gorgeous,_ Violet wanted to add. A goofy smile grew on Pearl’s lips.

“Wow, I can die happy now. The prettiest nurse in New York just validated me, isn’t that great?” There wasn’t a single drop of sarcasm in her tone and that made Violet’s heart race.

Pearl was about to talk again, but the noise of fireworks distracted them. They checked the time on their phones: it was midnight already.

“It’s Jesus birthday!” Violet giggled, Pearl extended her arms towards Violet, “Merry Christmas, Viv.”

Violet went in for a hug, breathing Pearl’s scent. “Merry Christmas, Pearl.” They stayed like that for what felt hours, silently hearing the fireworks go on and on, just enjoying each others embrace.

It was Pearl that broke the hug, turning to see Gardenia. “Do you think we should leave now?” She questioned, Violet shrugged, she had nothing better to do. Pearl bit the inside of her cheek, “I was thinking, my apartment is just two blocks down and I’m starving. Do you wanna grab dinner at my place?”

Chachki’s heart started to race in her chest, but she gave her a playful smile.

“You barely spent time at your place, how do I know you have any food?”

From the blonde’s mouth came a loud chuckle she quickly stopped, so she wouldn’t wake up Gardenia. Pearl looked at Violet right into her eyes.

“Violet, do I have to suppose nobody has ever flirted with you or…?”

The brunette’s cheeks went red in less than a second, quickly realizing she was never talking about dinner.

“Oh! Oh, yeah, I just–” Violet stumbled with the words, Pearl laughed softly, getting up and offering her hand to Violet.

“Do you want to ask Farrah to come back or do we send someone else?” She wondered, walking towards the door. Violet shrugged, it was all good for her.

“Whatever you want, Doctor Liaison.”


	5. Pearl, Violet, and a Spatula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Violet should ask Santa for a more intimidating spatula for the next time Pearl dares to play Mariah Carey in repeat.

“If I hear fucking Mariah Carey  _one more time_ -!” Violet yelled, storming into the living room, with her apron full of flour, threatening Pearl with a spatula. The blonde had been playing 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' non stop since she started to decorate the house.

Pearl was standing in the middle of the room, holding a bunch of lights, staring at Violet with a playful grin. Every year it was the same thing; Pearl would blast the same Christmas song over and over again to get Violet mad. It was their tradition, although Violet strongly disliked it.

“What will you do?” She dared to say, getting closer to the stereo, Violet gave her an intimidating look.

“You want to know?” Violet wondered, walking in long steps, pointing her spatula at her. Pearl nodded, with that playful smile still on her face, “I'd beat your ass up, bitch!”

“You and your spatula?” Pearl questioned, leaving the lights aside.

Violet inhaled sharply, pressing her spatula in her partner's chest.

“No, not just me and my spatula. Me and the entire kitchen, you fucking bitch.” Pearl laughed out loud, wrapping Violet in a hug. Chachki tried to escape the embrace, but Pearl just happened to be stronger.

“Don't be such a Grinch, Viv!” She laughed, started to balance from a side to another, while Violet waved her spatula in the air. The chorus of the song was coming in again, and Pearl smiled excited, “ _I'm just gonna keep waiting, underneath the mistletoeeee_ ” she sang, so out of tune it almost made Violet chuckle.

But then again, she couldn't let Pearl win such a stupid argument like every year.

“No! Stop! Nooo!” Violet said, trying not to laugh. Pearl was prancing with her wrapped in her arms in such a ridiculous way it was hilarious.

“Oh quit complaining! You love it!” She maybe did, but the argument was already started and she didn't like to lose. “' _Cause baby all you want for Christmas, is me_!” Pearl sang, changing the lyrics. Violet couldn't help but chuckle. Pearl had a victory smile all over her face, “Ha! I made you laugh! I win!”

“No! You cheated!” Violet whined pathetically, making Pearl's smile bigger. “Whatever, let me go or the cookies will pay the price.” She warned, just then Pearl remembered Violet had been making cookies, and they were extremely good, so it wasn't in her best interest to fuck it up.

She let Violet go, her girlfriend rolled her eyes, muttering a curse as she made her way back to the kitchen. She couldn't believe Pearl had won the same argument all over again, and with the same technique she always used. Violet cursed Mariah Carey and her Christmas song, and her spatula, for not being more intimidating.


	6. Betty Needs a Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Betty is left alone in Christmas by her husband. Broken hearted, she seeks comfort in Pearl. Although the comfort hurts Pearl in ways she would never admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concept of the AU: 50′s House Wife AU. Betty (Violet) and Pearl had been friends since Betty moved next door with her husband. Pearl is a divorced artist that has no plans in re-marrying soon, while all Betty ever aspired to be in life was a wife.

“Where’s your husband this time, darling?” Pearl questioned when she opened her door, just to find Betty standing there with a bottle of wine. It was more than midnight, but Pearl couldn’t sleep, resulting in a painting marathon.

The blonde beauty rolled her eyes, entering without asking for permission.

“Taking a train to somewhere in Brooklyn, or between another woman’s legs, I don’t know anymore.” She groaned, falling in Pearl’s couch, opening the bottle with her teeth.

It didn’t surprise Pearl the fact that Betty’s husband was away again, she could swear that men spent more time traveling from here to there rather than with his awfully hot wife – Well, ‘awfully hot’ seen from a very objective point of view.

“Why are you still with him, then? File the divorce and get a better man, you’re a Chachki, you won’t have any troubles finding one unlike me.” Pearl tried to encourage her friend. But the look Betty gave her said more than words – besides, she already knew the usual speech.

If Betty got divorced, people would think she wasn’t able to fulfill her obligations as a wife, therefore, any possible suitor would step back and look for other woman. Pearl should knew it; once she got divorced, not even her surname could get her a husband. No matter how hard her parents tried, so she ended up accepting her extended single-hood, it wasn’t as if she would die for not having a man by her side, Pearl was better than that. But Betty came from a rich family, where the moment you were born as a female you were taught to be a wife. It was all she knew.

Betty drank a long sip of the wine, handing the bottle to Pearl. The brunette shook her head.

“Sometimes I wish I could be like you,” Chachki mumbled, staring at Pearl, “you don’t have a man to call yours,  _and you don’t fucking care_. I went nuts trying to find a man worth of me, and now I can’t even keep him on  _Christmas_!” Betty yelled, bursting in tears.

Pearl quickly got up and went to hug her, offering her a shoulder to cry on. Pearl ran her hands on her back, trying to comfort her friend.  _Men,_ she thought,  _they chase after a girl, ruin her life with promises of a happy life and as soon as they have their surname chase after another._ Sometimes Pearl wanted to just take Betty with her and run to somewhere else. Somewhere where nobody knew who the Liaisons or Chachkis were. Where they could have a peaceful life together. But Betty would never abandon her husband, and Pearl would never take the first step out of the closet.

When Betty’s cries started to slow down, Pearl whispered near her ear.

“Your husband doesn’t deserve you, baby girl. And I’ll tell you what, there are plenty of men out there that would kill to court you, despite being divorced,” she began, Betty suddenly stopped crying.

“… You think so?” The blonde wondered, Pearl, although she didn’t like measuring a woman’s value on men opinion, nodded.

“Of course! Just look at you! You’re beautiful, smart, and the talent you have for singing? I’d pay you to sing me a lullaby!” Little by little a smile appeared on Betty’s face. The kind of smile that made Pearl’s heart race. “If your husband can’t appreciate that, I’m sure someone else will.”  _Like me, for example._

“Oh, Pearlie!” Betty gave her a tight hug, Pearl quickly embraced her back, hoping it was Betty the one hugging her and not the wine, “You’re absolutely right, sweet heart, but I can’t file for divorce yet! We’ve been married for just five years! Maybe once it’s our eighth anniversary…”

Pearl rolled her eyes, she should have expected this type of reaction from her. It was an advance that she was actually considering this time, though.

“You want to use my guests room tonight? Being home alone in Christmas doesn’t sound like fun,” Betty was about to complain, but Pearl insisted, “It’s no big deal, really. And if he comes back in the morning and  _dares_  to be offended, I’ll personally kick his ass.”

Betty laughed, and it was such a pure sound. Pearl stared at her expressions for the longest time, until she noticed.

“Thanks, for everything. You’re my best friend.”

 _Being just a friend hurts sometimes_ , Pearl thought, but still gave her a smile.

“It’s my way of saying Merry Christmas.” Betty opened her eyes widely, just then remembering what day was.

“Oh! Right! Merry Christmas, baby! I love and appreciate you a lot” And then hugged her again, Pearl could get used to Betty’s hugs.


	7. The Perfect Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Violet was hard to surprise when it came to Christmas, although Pearl might have the perfect plan for this year.

Christmas was the worst part of the year, at least for Pearl. Yes, it was a beautiful time to spend with your family and beloved ones,  _but_  you also had to get presents (lots of presents, sometimes.) And one disadvantage of dating Violet Chachki, was the fact that you could  _never_ hide things from her. It was almost as if she had a sixth sense, but the only truth was that she kept a very good track of all their money. It’s not like she was manipulative, she couldn’t care less about money as long as they could live in peace, but when Christmas arrived, she counted each cent that left their bank account.

Pearl always had to ask her friends for money to get Violet anything that could surprise her. But not this year, Pearl had the perfect plan to surprise Violet, she just hoped it would turn out right.

The morning of Christmas Violet jumped all over her, excited to see the stockings they had fueled the night before and the presents some of their friends left after leaving the party. Pearl gave her a sleepy smile, she could be crazy sometimes, but she loved this side of her. The happy, goofy one.

“Pearl~! Babe! Come here! We have to do it together!” Violet hurried her. Pearl dragged her slippers across the living room, Violet already had separated her presents from Pearl’s. The blonde chuckled,  _like a kid in Christmas._

“Okay, lets see what we got.” Pearl took her stocking from the wall and sat in front of Violet, ready to attack her presents.

They opened one by one, all of them had an etiquette that said from whom it was. Violet started to worry when she didn’t see a gift from Pearl. She had tracked a huge amount of money leaving their account in common, where the fuck was her expensive gift?

She sighed in relief when she saw the tiny box still under the tree, almost going unnoticed due to its color. Violet wrinkled her nose, doubting. There was no way Pearl had spent such amount of money in just  _that_. She glanced at her girlfriend; the blonde was laying in her elbows, watching her with the same bedroom eyes as always.

“What are you waiting? You know mines are always the best.” She bragged, Violet chuckled. It was true in a certain way, Pearl always knew what to give her.

“Lets hope it makes up for the money you took out of our account…” The brunette warned, Pearl’s smile widened.  _Oh, you’ll see._

Without any delay, Violet removed the wrapping paper and found a small white box. She opened it, expecting a note like ’ _my love is your gift_ ’ kinda thing, but what she found left her breathless.

An engagement ring.

Violet looked over at Pearl in shock, not able to process all the feelings she was having right then. Pearl smiled peacefully, how dared her?

“Did you like it?” It was almost insulting the way she asked it. Just then, Violet replied.

“Of course I do, you fucking asshole, but this is not how you were supposed to do it! I wanted the full fantasy! I-”

“You don’t want it? I can give it to Trixie if you want, bet she would like to marry me.” Violet wanted to slap her, then kiss her, then slap her again.

“No! It’s mine! I’m marrying you, jackass!” She exclaimed, it hit her, suddenly, the weight of what she said. “Oh my God, I’m marrying you…”

“Yes, I think so, that’s what happens when you accept.” Pearl expected Violet to slap her, but instead she dropped to the floor, lean on her elbows and kissed Pearl.

Not in ten lives Violet would have expected Pearl to propose her on Christmas. She expected Pearl to be the type that stumbles with the words, doesn’t know how to do it, or simply does it right away before the bravery goes away. Not that she complained about this small, but so meaningful gift.


	8. Sinful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Violet still believes what they do is wrong, that their love will be the death of them. But even with that, Violet can’t help love sinning with Pearl, even in Jesus’ birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context of the AU: Pearl and Violet attended to a catholic school all their lives, they grew up side to side. But when Pearl came out, it caused Violet to distance from her, saying she couldn’t be friends with a sinner.

“We’re going to hell,” Violet breathed against Pearl lips. They were hidden in the janitor’s closet, the space was so minimal, but they didn’t care. It helped their purposes. Pearl grinned, leaving a kiss in the corner of Violet’s mouth, “At least we’re going to hell together.” She cheered, but Violet couldn’t push the guilty away.

It had been a rough path before they could reach this point. Violet had completely freaked out the moment Pearl came out as lesbian and was decided to make her take conversion therapy. It took Pearl months of small gestures and constant prays to make Violet understand there was nothing wrong with her.

Then, Pearl started to date girls in secret. If Violet was disgusted, now it had reached a whole new level. She did nothing to stop Pearl from dating them; instead, she just gave her entire lectures about how hell was described in different parts of the bible. It didn’t work out, and Pearl had an actual  _girlfriend_  for the longest two months.

Suddenly her friend had no time for her, avoided talking to her when her girlfriend was around, blocked her from her Instagram stories and many things more. Violet would complain, but she knew she had earned it. She had been harassing Pearl for the past months and now, when she was trying to be happy —in her own twisted way— Violet was suddenly the victim. It just didn’t work like that.

Then, she read the bible. Again and again and again. Trying to find where it said same sex relationships were a sin, but she found nothing. It had literally nothing against it. The paragraph the nuns quoted on each religion class was miss-translated; it was against pedophilia, not homosexuality.

When she found out, Violet had nearly cried happy tears. She could be friend with Pearl again! Once they made up, Pearl told her she broke up her relationship because her ex-girlfriend was just  _experimenting_. Violet had said ‘sorry’, although she wasn’t. Now Pearl was all for her.

Initially, that phrase just meant they could go back to be together 24/7, it was never expected to end in Violet developing a crush for Pearl. Apparently, all those times she read the bible, trying to find something, anything, about homosexuality it wasn’t for Pearl. It was for herself; Violet had been scared of herself to the point she forgot why she was hiding in first place.

But now they were together against all odds, and all they had to do now was waiting for senior year and get the hell out of town. They owed that to themselves.

“Will you text me when you get to New York?” Violet questioned, looking up at Pearl. She was leaving the city with her family for the holidays; they’d spend it with Pearl’s mom side of the family in New York.

“Viv, I’ll be obliged to socialize with my very homophobic family at all moment. Of course I will text you as soon as I get off of the plane!” She chuckled, Violet giggled a little, “We should get going, recess is about to finish.”

“Wait,” Violet stopped Pearl from reaching the knob, “I wanna give you your present now.” She said, with a slight blush in her cheeks.

Pearl found it odd, but nodded anyway. “What is it?”

“Close your eyes, please.” Pearl closed her eyes, then, Violet took a little box out of her pocket. She took a necklace out of it and placed it around Pearl’s neck, trying to be as secretive as possible. “Okay, open them.”

Pearl felt something cold in the back of her neck, she touched her throat area, looking for the necklace and when she found it, the pendant made her chuckle. A bitten apple; the apple was the original sin, how fitting.

“I have the same; it means we’re sinners together.” Violet shyly explained, Pearl smiled widely, kissing her forehead.

“I love it” she said, hugging her girlfriend tight. Violet quickly embraced her back.

Yes, Violet could still think they were going to hell, and yes, so did the rest of the world, but as long as they had each other, they couldn’t be bothered about hell. Their love was more powerful than their sins, and if the God they worshipped couldn’t see that, they’d gladly go down to hell hand in hand.


	9. New Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Grocery shopping during Christmas is never so interesting, but when Jason’s daughter mistakes an old man with Santa Claus, things might be more appealing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concept of the AU: Jason is a single dad, the mother of his daughter abandoned them when she was some months old. Time passed and Jason’s priority was always Celeste, until he met someone new, who kept texting even after finding out about his daughter.

"Daddy! Daddy! Can we buy candy canes too?” Jason sighed, kneeling to take the candy canes the toddler was handing him. They were fifty cents each, anyway, it wouldn’t hurt.

“But no more candies, we’re here to buy the dinner, not the dessert” he clarified, the little girl pouted, ready to complain, but Jason spoke again, “if you eat too many candies your belly will hurt, sweet heart; remember after midnight we have to visit your grandparents, they won’t be happy if they know I let you get sick.”

“I won’t get sick! I promise!”

Jason pet her hair, messing it up a little, “I’m your father, Celeste, and I know you will get sick. It’s still a no, but you can help me cooking gingerbread men for Santa.” He offered as an exchange, Celeste’s eyes lit up, nodding many times. Jason giggled, continuing to look for the items on his list.

Jason loved his daughter, even when sometimes it seemed too much to deal alone. Sometimes he wished her mother had stayed, instead of running away like a coward, but then he thought of what kind of life would Celeste have with a mom like that, and knew he was better that way.

Celeste, fortunately, was his exact copy. Although it was clear that she’d grow and become a younger version of Violet, his twin sister. She was as curious, fearless and hyperactive as any other toddler — oh, and she  _loved_  Christmas. As soon as December arrived she insisted on decorating the house, dressing up as deers, elf, or Santa was her favorite thing to do, and watch endless Christmas specials.

She was singing some Christmas tune while they were walking among the shelves, until she abruptly stopped, looking at some point in the super market.

“Daddy! Look! That’s Santa!” She whispered to him, pointing at an old man that, in fact, looked like Santa Claus. “What is he doing here? He’s supposed to be in the North Pole getting ready!”

“Well, darling, sometimes Santa also has to do his groceries, he has lots of elves to take care of, you know?” Celeste watched with excitement how the man moved around the shelves, and then, a crazy —but logical in her mind— idea came to her: why not helping Santa do his groceries? She could get an extra gift!

With that idea far too inside her, she ran towards the man, Jason told her to come back, but Celeste was faster than him. She was already pulling the man’s shirt to catch his attention.

The Santa-Claus-looking man turned around, just to see a little brunette girl, watching him with admiration.

“Are you Santa?” She asked, he chuckled, it wasn’t the first time a kid mistook him for Santa, he should really start to shave.

She couldn’t be more than four, he noticed; he figured out denying and telling her Santa wasn’t real wouldn’t be an option, “Well yes I am, you discovered me,” the girl started to make a very weird victory dance that made him smile.

“I knew it! Where are your elves? And Mrs Claus?” She wondered, the man looked around, looking for his grandson. He was helping him do some last minute shopping, but apparently he went on without him.

“They’re, uh, taking care of home back in the North Pole. I’m here with my grandson.” The man pointed behind him, Celeste was about to peek and try to see Santa’s grandson, but her father’s voice caught her attention.

“Celeste! Don’t you wanna keep helping daddy buy groceries?” Jason questioned, kneeling next to his daughter. He muttered a ‘sorry’ to the stranger, he gave him a dismissive wave of his hand.

Celeste pouted, she wanted to help Santa too, not because of an extra gift —well, maybe it was little because of the gift— but because, when would she have the opportunity again?

“But Daddy! Can’t I help Santa too? He’s doing groceries alone!” She complained, Jason glanced at the stranger, he had a thoughtful face.

“He must have an elf somewhere, baby girl.”

“Actually,” The fake Santa interrupted, getting up, “Matt! Matt! Where are you?” He exclaimed, “My grandson must be somewhere…”

Celeste looked around with expectation, while Jason just wanted the man’s grandson to appear so they could continue with their shopping.

“Were you calling me, Papa?” Another man wondered, about Jason’s age. He looked up to see him and  _holy cow._ Was it possible to ask for people for Christmas?

The fake Santa smiled to his grandson, waving him to come closer, “Yeah, you see, this little girl discovered I’m Santa, and now she wants to help us do our groceries. What do you think?” He winked at him, and Matt chuckled a little. It happened each time they went grocery shopping during Christmas, and at this point he really thought they should dress him up for the holidays.

“Oh, yeah, sure, what does her mom say about this? She’s letting her being Santa’s little helped?” Matt wondered, Jason coughed a little, catching his attention, “you’re the mom?” He joked, but Jason laughed. He honestly couldn’t be offended by a guy that hot.

“Yeah, I’m the dad,” he replied, looking Matt from head to toe, “she got all excited for 'Santa’ and forgot she was being  _my_  helper this time” Jason messed his daughter’s hair a little, she hided behind Santa’s back after being incriminated.

Matt looked at the toddler playing with his grandson, and then at her dad. He’d be spectacularly stupid if he let such an opportunity slip.

“Maybe we can do our groceries together, since she seems like she want an extra present, don’t you?” Celeste’s cheeks went red when she was discovered, but denied it.

Jason thought about it for a moment, it wasn’t a bad idea, it was better than letting Celeste go with a pair of strangers just because one of them looked like Santa. He sighed, nodding. Celeste smile excited, taking Santa’s hand right away. The old man laughed, standing up and asking his grandson for the list. They started to walk among the shelves again, looking for the items in their respective lists.

“What’s your name?” Matt asked, after a couple minutes. Jason smiled kindly to him.

“I’m Jason, and that’s my daughter, Celeste” he pointed at the toddler jumping and laughing hand in hand with Matt’s grandfather.

“She looks lovely, but you look young…” He commented, Jason rolled his eyes. It wasn’t the first time he heard that. “It’s cool, though, you look like you care a lot for her.”

Jason smiled, looking at his little girl have a good time with Matt’s grandfather, “I do. She’s the light of my life.”

They kept talking as they finished their groceries, it felt nice to talk with each other, and Matt turned out to be great with kids. Celeste enjoyed spending time with them, and when the time of saying goodbye came, neither Jason nor Celeste wanted to. They really liked talking to the Lents, Matt and Jason exchanged numbers, and Celeste made them both promise they’d see each other soon. Matt smiled and told her to ask her daddy to arrange a meeting whenever he wanted to, and to Celeste’s daddy, well; they arranged their own private meeting.


	10. I'll Be Home For Christmas, pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Due to the holidays, the selection girls were allowed to go back home. Pearl has never been so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context of the (sub) AU: Follows The Selection Verse. We’re of course some months ahead of the chapters already published, some events mentioned still don’t happen. Jason and Pearl’s relationship it’s better, but still rocky. 
> 
> Welcome to the selection au Xmas special! :) Since this is au is already published, i might post this in a separate fic. Tomorrow we'll read Jason's pov :)

As soon as she entered into the castle, Pearl forgot all her manners and the fact that she was still a princess. She took her heels off and ran through the hall. The paintings, the flowers, the people; they were all still there. Just like when she left.  

She was home.

She spoke again in her mother tongue, calling for her brother and mother. Lots of servants stopped to make a reverence and greet her, but she went straight to hug everyone. No more formalities. No more ‘Lady Pearl’. She was back to just being Pearl, and she had already decided to enjoy it as much as she could. She made her way to her old room, standing outside for what felt an eternity. Was it all as she left it? Would her dresses be there? Her belongings? Would Aria and Layna be waiting for her just like Sasha, Pandora and Joslyn expected her the very first day?

Pearl decided to quickly find it out and open the door abruptly. There was no one inside, but her furniture was there. It seemed that they cleaned regularly, since the place was impeccable. Not a single bit of dust was over her furniture. She ghosted around her bed, she decided to jump on it from afar. It wasn’t like her bed back in the other palace, but it was all hers and not something strangers let her borrow. Pearl breathed in deeply the scent of her room.

“ _I’m home.”_ She whispered for herself. Pearl almost forgot what her own home was like, the smells and colors, the small things she grew up with; it hit her how much she had missed everything, and she knew it’d be hard to go back once the holidays were over.

There were noises coming from the hallway, someone screaming her name, Pearl smiled when she recognized that voice.

“Willam!” She called, getting up from bed and running outside of the room. She twirled around many times, looking for her brother, until she saw him some meters away. “Will!”

Pearl ran to her brother, with a smile on her face, Willam opened his arms, ready to embrace his sister. He’d never say it out loud, but he had really missed Pearl. The castle was so boring without her.

“Pearlie! You’re back!” He exclaimed, hugging her. “God, why nobody notified us about your arrival? We thought you’d be here tomorrow!” He complained, but Pearl shushed him.

“Some minor details happened,”  _if you call minor details practically begging Jason to let you go sooner,_ she thought, but she quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. Willam shouldn’t know that, “what matters is that I’m here and I have missed this place so much, you have no idea. Where’s mom?”

“Mom was in a meeting, she should be back in any moment,” he said, starting to walk in direction of her room, “tell me everything! We haven’t seen you since the Halloween party, how’s everything around there? How’s everything with Jason?” Willam wondered, trying to be delicate. He knew by his sister’s letters they were getting close, but Pearl stopped writing about him long ago.

Pearl sighed, knowing one day she would have to tell him everything that happened in such a short amount of time. Although it wouldn’t be right away.

“Uh, yeah, the situation is complicated, but we’re working things out,” she gave a dismissive wave of her hand, sitting in her bed. Willam knew it was a half truth, but he didn’t want to pressure his sister to speak. She’d tell him when she was ready.

“Why we don’t go, sneak in the kitchen and steal some Christmas cookies? Agatha is doing a whole bunch and you know Agatha bakes for the Gods.” He offered, Pearl smiled widely. She loved Agatha’s cookies, so she nodded, following Willam. “If you don’t wanna speak about the hot jerk, why don’t you tell me more about your competition? Are any of the kicked ones still single?” Willam wondered, earning a playful slap from Pearl.

“Why would you ask that? You’re engaged, you hoe!” She lectured him between chuckles, “what will Courtney say if she finds out?”

Willam laughed out loud, “Geez, I can’t make you jokes anymore! C'mon, tiny bitch, before Agatha finds out you’re back and smells our plans.”

Pearl giggled, following her brother. It felt good to be back, and as long as she was there she’d allow herself to stop thinking about Jason for a moment. She was home and Christmas was around the corner, what else she wanted?


	11. I'll Be Home For Christmas, pt. 2 (end)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Christmas for Jason was the best part of the year, although it takes an unexpected turn when the princesses go away for the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to day 11 and therefore part two of yesterday’s drabble! If you haven’t read it it’s not necessary, but I’d like that lol. Follows the selection verse, if you don’t know about the selection au, you should. You can find it in my archive! It has five chapters and an upcoming sixth :)

For the first time in months the palace was in silence, and Jason didn’t like it. He had gotten used to hear the princesses laughs, the echo of the heels clacking ion the floor, and Pearl. He had gotten used to see Pearl everyday everywhere. Suddenly not having her around felt bitter, and for the first time he wished the holidays passed as quickly as possible.

Holidays in the palace were usually the only time the palace was full of noise coming from everywhere; every place was carefully decorated according to the holidays spirit, and royal people came from all over the world to discuss important matters with his dad, although sometimes they stayed for his mom’s tea parties, too.  

But this time, even when the servants were everywhere, and royal people arrived each and every day, Jason felt lonely. And he knew why; he had hoped that, by this time, Pearl would be the kingdom’s princess and his fiance. It wasn’t in his plans to delay this much, let alone having the princesses go back to their homes for the following weeks. Although it would’ve been egoistic keeping them away from their motherlands, Jason secretly thought he’d like that better.

He was walking around the castle, watching the servants work. He should be with his father, though; listening and learning how deals between kings were made, but he’d have time to listen later. Jason highly doubted his father would give up the throne if he wasn’t dying.

Then he decided to go to visit the guards, more precisely to visit Jaren. He was his last friend in the palace that remained, and to be honest, his only friend.

The guards saluted him as he made his way inside, asking for Captain Meren. It didn’t surprise him -he should have known– when he was told that Jaren was spending holidays in the golden city with his mom.

 _I guess I’ll go crazy listening to my dad’s conversations_ , he thought, walking back to his room.

One bad thing about the selection was going back to his normal routine once it was over –although it wasn’t over. The princesses, well; just one princess, made huge impact on his life. For the first time, he was in love, and knew what being rejected was like. And the worst part was, he couldn’t end everything and just oblige Pearl to marry him, their life would be miserable and that was the least he wanted.

Deep inside him, Jason longed for the full fairy tale, even when he knew it was impossible.

_**December 25.** _

All the princesses had sent gifts for him.

Now, he had expected it; most of them would do anything for him, and sending gifts was on the list. But he was surprised when the other ones, the ones that have been eliminated and were engaged –or married even- already, sent gifts too. Apparently they were for saying ‘thank you’ for indirectly helping them find husbands.

He opened them one by one, chuckling by the fact they did know him very well; all of them were spot on.

When he went to check if he had any gift from Pearl, he just found a simple letter. He smiled, he couldn’t have thought of a better gift. Jason quickly took the letter out of the envelope, starting to read it.

_Dear ~~Jerk~~  Jason,_

_Two weeks have passed since we left to our homes for Christmas, and surprisingly, we can say I miss you._

Jason smiled, not even in letters Pearl stopped holding her feelings back.

 

_It feels good to be back, though. I missed speaking in my native tongue, my mom and my people. Being here made me realize I’m not ready to be your queen._

 

Jason’s heart started hammering in his chest, with a knot in his throat appearing all of sudden. He couldn’t stand the idea of Pearl not coming back.

 

 _I’d love to, really; but the more I spend time watching Greece’s throne hall the more I convince myself I should be here, with my people, and not battling for your attention like I’ve had to in the latest weeks. I’m tired of it, of everything I had to put up with by being in the selection; it was hard, it_ is _hard being part of the selection. Sometimes I wonder why I am still there if it’s not sure you’ll pick me._

 

Not sure? Jason could sworn he was being crystal clear with Pearl since the beginning; he wanted no one but her, but she didn’t want him.

 

_But then I remember, even when I just wanna quit, go home and cry in mom’s arms for all I have seen, for all I have lived there, I can’t because it’d mean give the other girls a free pass to you; it’d mean I’m giving up on you, which I don’t plan on doing._

 

His soul went back to his body, and a warm feeling replaced the bitter sadness he was feeling some moments ago.

 

_I don’t know how you did it, asshole, but somehow I like you. Maybe not enough to leave my traditions and faith behind, but enough to consider introducing yours in my life, and learning to balance them._

 

Jason was about to cry, he wanted nothing but to hear those words in the last months. Although reading them was pleasant too, since it came from the person he wanted to hear it from.

 

_So, my Christmas gift it’s not this letter nor me saying I’d like to be your queen (what kind of gift would that be?), but me asking you to consider being my king, once I solve everything out with my own kingdom._

_Merry Christmas, ~~Jerk~~  Jason_

_Pearl._


	12. Unconventional Methods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Matt always found a twist for everything, even with small tasks such as decorating a Christmas tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late upload, i had a busy day. hope you guys don't mind xx

“What the fuck did you do with our tree?” Jason asked, looking around the living room.

He had left Matt to decorate the small Christmas tree they had bought together, while he went to buy some groceries, hoping to be back before he had finished. But when he arrived, there was no Christmas tree to be found, or any of the decorations they previously bought.

Matt had a mysterious smile, and Jason truly couldn’t decipher the meaning behind it. He understood it when he saw Duchess, his cat, scratching the walls, in an attempt to climb on them. He lifted his head, and couldn’t believe what he saw.

“How the fucking fuck did you hang the Christmas tree in the roof?!” Jason screamed, watching Matt as if he had gone nuts.

The Christmas tree was hanging upside down in the roof, with all the lights ans decorations threatening to fall and break into pieces. Jason thought about all the physics knowledge he had, and wondered how was it possible that it hadn’t fallen yet.

“I don’t know myself, to be honest,” Matt began, “I just know I was very much pissed at Duchess for constantly trying to break the decorations, then I took a hammer and some nails and I guess it just happened?”

“It just happened,” Jason repeated, dryly, “take down the three before it breaks, you dumbass!” Matt mimicked his words in a mocking tone, but in the end did as he said. He was right, it hadn’t been a good idea.

As soon as the tree was down and without any harm – well, some small balls fell off but they were replaceable anyway – Jason noticed Matt was right. Duchess was constantly playing with the ornaments, trying to take them off and throw it to the floor. Cats were evil sometimes, Jason thought.

He then thought Matt had a point by putting the three somewhere Duchess couldn’t reach, but completely lost it by placing it on the roof.

Jason sighed, watching how Matt tried to fix some messy areas.

“Get Duchess locked in her bag and help me putting this somewhere she can’t reach.”

Matt gave him a loud kiss on the cheek, looking for his hammer.

“You see how I am always right even when I fuck it up?”

Jason rolled his eyes, repressing a tiny smirk.

“Shut up before I let Duchess rip off all your gifts.”

“Why would I want her to rip your face?” Jason laughed loudly, and Matt went to look for some nails before he could say anything else.


	13. Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: An accident in Violet’s most important show triggers something in her, something she thought she was over a long time ago. And the worst part? Her reaction caused to loose Pearl - maybe forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context of the AU: Violet is the newest Victoria’s Secret Angel. She makes her debut in a Pride Special Collection, in which all the models are either lesbian or bisexual. There, she meets Pearl, one of the older girls. Pearl has been out an proud as a lesbian ever since the beginning of her carreer, while Violet is stil struggling to accept her bisexuality.   
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR: slight description/mention of a panic attack.

“Are you scared? Nervous maybe?” Pearl asked, approaching to Violet’s station. Violet’s make up artists weren’t done with her yet, even when her look was pretty simple.

Violet shrugged, looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

“I guess. It’s my first time opening a show  _and_  wearing the fantasy bra.”

Violet still couldn’t believe that, after some months of being hired as a Victoria’s Secret Angel, she got to use the fantasy bra at the Christmas Show. They had the best models to pick; like Raja Gemini, Naomi Smalls, Tatianna Rossi… Why would a novice like Violet have such an honor? It was out of her comprehension.

Pearl could feel Violet’s unspoken doubts. She was once a novice angel too, the difference between them was Pearl got to use the fantasy bra once she had like four years in the business. Violet, however, had been there for seven months; the decision had sparkled quite a controversy between the angels, as Manila was usually the one that wore the fantasy bra on Christmas shows.

Manila was some meters away getting ready with her own team, glancing at Violet with bitterness from time to time. Violet was very much aware of it, which made her even more nervous. What if she wasn’t able to top Manila’s iconic walks? What if she tripped? - the wings she was assigned for that day were painfully long, and she already saw herself tripping with the fabric.

Pearl placed a hand on her shoulder, offering her a warm smile.

“You’ll do it well, kiddo. Don’t let Manila intimidate you, I bet you’ll do it great.” She kissed her on the temple, quickly saying good bye after wards. She still had to get her heels on and the lingerie she was modeling this time.

Violet sighed internally. Sometimes she wished she could feel like she belonged there; ever since her debut in the Pride Themed Collection, she had gotten nothing but mean comments all over social media. People didn’t like the way she walked, or her attitude on the runway. But that wasn’t a reason for most of the harsh comments she was getting. She was lucky she had Pearl; her best friend at the company, and the best adviser an angel could ever ask for.

And the worst person to fall in love with.

It wasn’t like Pearl was a bad person, no; she was sure she was the most decent person Violet ever had a crush on. But Violet - even when she participated at the Pride Collection; a show in which only lesbian and bisexual models were invited – was still scared of her sexuality. Being bisexual was still odd to her; all those years of internalized homophobia were still there, and it made impossible for her to accept she had a legit crush on Pearl.

She saw her reflection in the mirror, and could see her rosy cheekbones even under all that foundation. Thinking of Pearl that much when she had a show to do was going to make her trip if she didn’t focus.

-

“And 3… 2… 1! Go go go!” The producer exclaimed, pushing Violet out. Violet breathed in deeply, as she made her way to the runway in the most graceful way she could.

She didn’t focus at all in the singer prancing around the runway, she tried to keep her bitch face on as much as she could, with an occasional cocky smile. This was the Violet the media should know; an ice bitch, who wasn’t bothered by the constant critiques. Not the one that called Pearl crying in the middle of the night because a prestigious magazine read her to filth.

One feet in front of the other, a twirl, a pose and she was heading back stage again. She could see Pearl coming out of the back stage, ready to slay down the runway like she always did. Pearl gave her a wink and a smile, and Violet – distracted by the action – smiled in her direction, holding her gaze. It took her just those five seconds in which she was unaware of her environment, to trip with the singer. She fell to the ground, hitting her nose in the process.

The music stopped and the singer apologized immensely, while the audience started to murmur between them. Violet closed her eyes and inhaled sharply. This was exactly what she thought would happen.  _And it all happened for a damn smile_.

“Vi! Vi! Are you – Oh my God, your nose is bleeding!” She heard Pearl exclaim, but she got no response from Violet. Instead, she stood up and covered her nose with her palm, running back stage, in the edge of a panic attack.

 _I screwed it up, and in the most important runway! I was the first one, this means the other ones after me won’t model tonight? Oh my God, I’m gonna get fired!_ Violet’s mind was pure chaos, as she escaped from the producers and cameras, looking for a place to lock herself and cry in peace. She didn’t notice the blood nor the pain in her nose, she just wanted a place to hide.

She found the room where they kept the outfits, she opened the door and locked herself in, it closed from inside, so she was sure it’d be a safe place.

Outside of the door the cameras, producers, and media were screaming her name, they demanded her to come out. But all Violet could do was sink in her pain and torture herself, thinking it was all fault of her crush on Pearl.

Yeah. That was the reason. If only she never smiled to her, if only she never had feelings for her; if only Violet wasn’t attracted to women, this would never have happened.

“Violet! Get off my way, jerk! Violet, open up, it’s me, Pearl!” Speaking of the king of Rome. The least person Violet wanted to see.

Violet thought about it for a minute. Would it be worth letting Pearl in? She was the one that caused this, wouldn’t it be good to vent?

A bad idea had installed in Violet’s mind, but oh boy she didn’t listen.

She opened the door and grabbed Pearl’s forearm when she was distracted. She quickly got her inside, and closed the door with key again. Pearl gave a sigh of relief when she noticed it was her, and went for a hug, but Violet pushed her away,

“Girl, I’m happy you opened the door” she said, turning on the lights. Only then she noticed how badly injured Violet’s nose way. “Oh, Violet! Your nose isn’t… Normal. We will get a doctor to see your nose, please, come out.” It wasn’t Pearl’s purpose, but for the way that sentence was worded, it gave Violet flashbacks of her coming out to her parents, months ago.

_‘We’ll hire a doctor to treat you’ her mother said, but Violet didn’t understand why, 'this hole lesbian, bisexual, whatever, thing is not normal, Violet. You’re sick. Homosexuality is bad. We will get a doctor to see your condition, and there’s nothing you can do about it.’_

“I don’t want to,” Violet let out, as if she was speaking to her mom again, “I know it’s not normal, but you can’t oblige me!” She exclaimed, pressing her back against the door.

Pearl arched a brow, completely confused and worried about her friend.

“Baby girl, what are you saying? Your nose is bad! You need to get a doctor!” She insisted, placing her hand on her shoulder.

Violet blinked many times, trying to separate memories from what was going on. The pain in her nose got her back to earth, as she arched her back and let out a whine in pain.

“Oh, God, it hurts! It hurts so much!” She complained, Pearl sobbed her back, whispering encouraging things. Violet almost fell for it. _Almost_. The bad idea was still circling around her head, so she looked up to Pearl, with the biggest frown she could articulate, “This is all your fault! If only you did your job without winking at me, I wouldn’t have been distracted!”

Pearl retired her hand, taking a step back. “What the fuck are you talking about?” She felt hurt; in no way she tried to sabotage her sister, she was far into her to ever dare to think of it.

Violet straightened her pose as much as she could, and held Pearl’s gaze, “Yeah, it’s your fault. You’re always distracting me, with your smiles and flirty eyes and — fuck!” The pain in her nose was growing more and more, but she wasn’t done yet.

Pearl grew hurt with each word that came out of Violet’s mouth. She knew Violet was still trying to accept her sexuality, and she still had some internalized homophobia inside her. But Pearl never expected her to blow up against her.

“Vi, you don’t mean it, I know you don’t…”

“I sure do, bitch!” She didn’t, “I was pretty good before you came into my life, I had a boyfriend, I had a stable career… Now, the media doesn’t stop thinking we’re dating! You coasted me my relationship! And now, my fucking career as an angel! Are you happy, Pearl?!” There was a knot in Violet’s throat and she was sure she’ll regret this, maybe not now but in the closer future; she’ll regret this  _a lot_.

Pearl was silent, feeling each word like a knife in her heart. She wasn’t surprised about this meltdown from Violet – in fact, she expected it, she damn did; Pearl knew at some point Violet would break, and go back to spit all the homophobic stuff she was taught to repeat. She saw many girls go through the same, but maybe – just maybe – this time hurt the most because she considered her her best friend. Hell, Pearl even developed a liking for Violet at some point; between all those nights they spend talking, confessing secrets to each other, bonding like she never had bonded with an angel before.

Pearl swallowed her tears. She wouldn’t give Violet the pleasure of seeing her cry.

“Fine, then. If that’s what you want” she pushed Violet aside, grabbing the latch and unlocking the door, “I’ll disappear from your life, you won’t see me ever again, not even in the runway.”

“That’s not…”

“No; you made yourself very clear. Have a Merry Christmas, Violet.” And she left, without turning to see her. Outside was a mess, all the paparazzi wanted to know what was going on inside, and Pearl wanted to scream how shitty Violet was, but she knew it wasn’t Violet’s fault. Although she highly doubted she could forgive her,  or if Violet would be willing to say sorry.


	14. Endless Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Spending Christmas in a dirty motel room, for many people, could be seen as a depressive scenario. But for Jason and Matt, it was just as perfect as anything else, as long as they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concept of the AU: Jason and Matt meet at a high society party - well, properly meet. They had been exchanging glances at social gatherings for the past months, ever since Matt’s mom obliged him to go and look for a possible wife. They get high as a kite, after making out and ranting about their lives, and out of bitterness - and the drug in their systems - they decide to runaway together in Jason’s car. They have no direction, no plans and no compromises. And they love it.

“Don’t you miss home sometimes? Like, do the holidays make you miss your family and that?” Jason wondered, laying on the dirty motel bed. Matt turned to see him, taking his attention away of the really – really – small Christmas tree he was trying to accommodate over the old television.

“Not really,” he began, with the cigarette dancing on his lips as he spoke, “my mom hasn’t noticed I’ve left yet, neither my step siblings. That says a lot.”

“How do you know that?”

Matt chuckled, pulling out his phone.

“They haven’t called, not even sent a text. And they all have my number; trust me, she has been longing for this moment, you know, when I finally wasn’t there to screw up her perfect family holiday photo.”

Jason fells silent after that, and Matt goes back to his work of finding a perfect spot for the tiny Christmas three. Tomorrow, it would be their one year anniversary since they started this crazy road trip, driving to wherever the road led them. The decision to suddenly escape was spontaneous; at one moment they were at a Christmas ball for rich people in New York, making out behind the curtains. Then, smoking a blunt in the garden, ranting about how much they hated all those posh assholes inside. After wards, they were climbing in Jason’s car and driving without a final destination.

They had known each other for some months prior to that ball; Matt’s mother was trying to get him back on track and meet a girl from society – because, of course, her gay son craved a wife like nothing in his life. While Jason was just a toy his parents liked to exhibit in social gatherings.  _Thelma, this is my son, he’s on his way to be a lawyer, aren’t you, Jay? Oh, Louise! Yes, this is my son, he plays piano very well. Glenda! Nice to see you, here, this is my little boy, Jason, he’s very good at tennis, do you want to play? -_ And so on and so forth.

It was almost as if they were meant to find each other that night. They had barely known the other for the past months, and now they were running away together. It’s not like they regretted it, though; they had discovered in the way how compatible they were, and love quickly appeared in the scene.

So now there they were, sons – and step sons – of some of New York finest people, sleeping at dirty motels and going back home only to get money and disappear again. It wasn’t the life they expected to have, to be honest, but they wouldn’t trade it for nothing.

“All done!” Matt cheered, once he found the perfect place to put the tree; they hadn’t noticed the shelf by the window, covered in dust and rests of cigarettes. Matt had cleaned up a bit, and placed the tree there, turning it on. It lighted up instantly, bringing a beautiful touch to the gloomy room.

“Well done, now come here and cuddle me, you dork.” Jason extended his arms, to welcome Matt in a tight hug. He lost no time, jumping to the bed, crawling up to his lover.

Jason embraced him, sighing like a teen in love. This wasn’t like those balls, not at all; the room was dirty and the only light it had threatened to shut down at any moment, it was cold as hell and the heather didn’t work, for the matter. But they had each other, and they were deeply in love, and as long as they were together, even the dirtiest motel room would be a palace for them.


	15. High Like a Kite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: running away with someone you just met doesn’t sound like a bright idea, but in Jason and Matt’s defense, they were too high in the sky to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prequel of the last drabble. Because i had no ideas left and no will to live after losing the drabble I was writing due to a computer malfunction. Probably the worst one to date. A drabble for tomorrow isn’t guaranteed, but anyway.

“Shouldn’t we enter?” Jason wondered, watching how Matt took a long drag of the blunt. It was about to be midnight, and his parents would kill him if he wasn’t there to pretend they were a functioning family.

Matt shrugged, he couldn’t be bothered, honestly; his family long ago was composed only by his mom, step dad and step siblings. He was still in the picture just for his mother’s interest.

“Do it if you want, I’ll stay here, getting high as a kite” he giggled, but Jason didn’t want to leave him. Not like that, at least.

They had known each other for what? Three hours? But Jason already felt Matt as a friend. Even after making out behind a curtain — but hey, that was because of the drug… Maybe.

They talked shit about each and every person in the ball, and laughed until they were crying — or maybe, again, that had been due to the high they were going through — and Jason didn’t want that moment to expire. Who knew when would they see each other again? His winter break would end very soon, and he would have to go back to pretend he slightly enjoyed studying law.

And in what concerned Matt, he would go back to sneaking from his mom whenever she wanted to bring him to the club, even if that meant he would miss an opportunity to see Jason; his mother wouldn’t rest until seeing Matt married with a high society woman. Too bad her son was too gay for that.

If only he could just… Disappear. Yeah, vanishing from New York and living his own life would be good; everything he wanted for Christmas.

“You know what I want?” Matt asked, staring at the night sky.

“Another blunt?”

“Very funny, Jason; in other occasion I’d say yes,” He turned to see him, with a thoughtful expression, “To escape from my family. From life even. But that means too much cash spent on busses, and I don’t have that much cents.” He laughed dryly, but Jason was silent.

It was probably the drug in his system, but not even Jason expected what came out of his mouth. “I can help you escape.”

Matt arched a brow, “and how exactly would you do that?”

Jason shrugged, “I can drop you somewhere where your family wouldn’t find you, and where life doesn’t bother you anymore.”

Except, that Jason couldn’t do that, but Matt was already smiling and getting up.

“Would you do that?” He questioned, surprised that someone like Jason — someone used to do what his parents said and not even bat an eye about it — was proposing something like that.

 _No, I wouldn’t._ “Yeah, why not? My car is in the parking lot; just tell me where you wanna go.” Once again, his mouth betrayed his mind.

It all happened out of sudden. When Jason noticed they were driving in New York streets, under the fireworks, trying to find a street that wasn’t occupied by lots of people. They were laughing for some reason, and Jason even forgot he had to come back, or that they had no direction at all.

“So, where are we going?” Jason asked, trying to focus on the road. Matt turned to see him with a smile.

“We? I thought you’d drop me at whatever place you liked and leave me on my own.”

“Well,” Jason began, trying to think of an explanation, “I couldn’t let you do this alone, right?”  _Besides, I also wanted to leave._

Matt chuckled, but he didn’t argue Jason’s explanation. He just placed his hand on his shoulder and silently agreed. Until he remembered something kind of… Important.

“How the fuck are we going to make a road trip in fucking suits?”


	16. Of How The Grinch Fell in Love With a Who

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from a month of two ago: ‘vixen tries to show blair just how much she loves and appreciates her.’ I figured out I could use this prompt for this day, since I’m out of ideas lol. You can send me some prompts in my tumblr (chachkisalpaca) if you want! It can be explicitly about Christmas or just tell me an idea and I’ll figure out a way of giving it a holidays touch. :)

Vixen has never been a fan of Christmas; in fact, she was always the grinch of her family, ever since she was a little kid. Shea could be fourteen, waiting impatiently for Santa to come — even when she knew it wasn’t real — while Vixen was nine and couldn’t wait until the whole Christmas thing was over.

But things changed when Vixen started to date Blair, a girl she met in college, who had a passion for Christmas. When she told this to Shea, she started to laugh so loud she ended up crying.

“Who would imagine! The Grinch falling for a Who!” She joked, once the laughter was gone, “This, this is your punishment for all those times you mocked me for believing in Santa Claus, and cutting my doll’s hair.”

“It was just one time!” Vixen groaned, ready to throw a tantrum.

Time passed and Blair moved in with Vixen, one month away from the holidays. She was pretty excited about it, while Vixen tried not to make snarky comments about it; Vixen loved Blair enough to not complain about Christmas for once.

As soon as december one arrived, Blair decorated their apartment according to the season; each corner had one ornament at least, and it took Vixen a lot to not bitch about it. Blair was so happy she wasn’t able to even pull out a face.

The days passed and Blair’s Christmas spirit just grew more and more; she made Vixen wear those ugly sweaters, watch holidays specials, cook gingerbread cookies, etc. Vixen bit her tongue each and every time to nor curse or dismiss the importance of it for Blair.  _I’m a bitch, but I will not ruin this for her_ , she said to herself.

Christmas soon arrived and all their plans of spending it with their families and coming back to celebrate together the next morning were crushed by the snowstorm that had settled early that day.

They stayed at home, watching all over again the same specials and eating the same cookies wearing those hideous sweaters. In the end, Vixen had fun doing it, and she was happy to see Blair happy.

“You know something?” Blair began, they were cuddling on the couch, watching how the snow fell from the window, “It’s really a nice gesture that you put up with my christmas thing, since you hate the holidays.”

Vixen froze, not knowing what to answer. How did she know? As if she could read her mind, Blair giggled.

“Your friends told me once we started dating, and so did your sister; so you were a grinch all your life, huh?” She looked up to her girlfriend, with a slight smirk.

“I— I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Vixen looked away, with her cheeks going red.

Blair wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, and placed many kisses on her jaw, making her giggle.

“Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me, you soft monster.” She joked, resting her head on her chest.

Vixen sighed, wondering how much she had to love Blair to not even try to clap back. She just let stayed silent, enjoying her partner’s company in the coldest day of Chicago.


	17. Family Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Violer had some weird traditions when it came to Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is a request i did before starting with this challenge. I thought it fits the temathic so i decides to post it here. For those who follow me on Tumblr, there won't be any drabble today since i'm on the log off protest. Tomorrow i'll post as usual. Love you all.

“Um, babe, I think I broke something,” Pearl exclaimed, standing in a chair near the chimney. Violet had given her the task to decorate the living room while she placed ornaments in the stairs and second floor. It seemed very easy; until a small, kind of rusty star slipped from her fingers as she tried to look somewhere to place it.

Soon she heard Violet’s footsteps coming down the stairs, it didn’t take her long until she was standing some meters away from the chimney.

“What happened?” She questioned, looking around, until she noticed the broken golden pieces in the ground, “Pearl! What did you break? From which box is this ornament?” Violet demanded to know, kneeling to collect the broken pieces.

Pearl got down from the chair and took the big green box from the floor, the one that said ‘Chimney Ornaments’ and showed it at Violet.

“This one,” the blonde showed her the content of the box, and Violet sighed, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, it was an accident I swear!” Violet chuckled, indicating Pearl to kneel down with her.

“It’s okay, don’t  _ever_  be sorry for breaking those, I was going to throw them anyway” Violet shrugged, throwing the pieces of the star in the box again. Pearl arched one of her brows.

She knew Violet was a Christmas enthusiastic and took the decorating part _very_  serious. This was their first Christmas together as a couple, and the brunette wanted everything to be nothing but  _perfect_.

“Wait- why? Aren’t these for the chimney?” Pearl wondered, looking at the box again. The ornaments didn’t look that old, they looked rather new. “Shouldn’t you be mad at me?”

Violet sighed loudly again, putting the box away and fully sitting in the floor.

“You see, Pearly, in my family we have this tradition of buying Christmas stuff with out partners – if we have one – and once we break up with them, we throw or donate them to charity. Whatever. We just don’t keep them, it gives you bad luck, or that’s what my granny says.”

“So… You bought these with your previous girlfriend?” Pearl asked again, Violet nodded. Pearl kinda understood why Violet had insisted so much in buying new decorations together, and how happy she had been while doing it. “And you believe that?”

“I mean, I didn’t, but there was a year in which my sister kept the ornaments she had bought with her last boyfriend and during Christmas Eve she discovered her ex-fiance was cheating on her with a co-worker. I’m not risking it, girl.” Hearing Violet talk so serious about something that could perfectly been a coincidence, made Pearl want to giggle. But she kept it for herself. She was no one to judge other people’s beliefs, less than all her girlfriend.

She got up from the floor, took the green box and looked for a coat.

“Are you coming?” She questioned, Violet frowned a little.

“Where?”

“To give these away to charity, where else?” Pearl offered Violet a gentle smile, and the brunette smiled widely in exchange.

She usually didn’t show it, but her family traditions were important for her in ways most people couldn’t understand. It made her happy to see that Pearl respected it and didn’t question her decisions, and just played along.

Although Pearl couldn’t take the risk either. She already had a spectacular speech prepared for Christmas Eve, in which she’d ask Violet to live together officially. Pearl wanted to make sure in every way, nothing could ruin this.


	18. Baby's First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Blair and Vixen are excited about their daughter’s first christmas, but Vixen is sure she’s excited enough to let Blair dress her up with an ugly christmas sweater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concept of the AU: Blair got pregnant of a co-worker that decided to not take the responsibility, and later on disappeared even from work. Devastated, she thinks she will have to be a single mother and work double due to her upcoming child. It all changes when Vixen steps in the picture and is willing to accompany Blair in the following nine months, and for the rest of their lives.

“You’re  _ not _ dressing up our baby with that ugly sweater.” Vixen stated, holding the newborn close to her chest, walking away of Blair.

Blair was holding a Christmas sweater in her hands, pouting as she said ‘please’ many times. It had been two months since she gave birth to her daughter, and this was her first Christmas. Blair excited to spend the holidays with her new family, and what a better way to start the holidays than with ugly Christmas sweaters?

“But it’s not ugly if a baby wears it! It’s scientifically proven that babies make everything look cuter” Blair tried to convince her fiance, but Vixen still held her close, giving her the side eye. 

“Maybe so,” she began, trying not to get distracted by the baby playing with her hair, “but you’re not putting that hideous thing in her.” 

“Hey! I made it!” Blair complained, she looked at her creation and wrinkled her nose,  _ Well, it’s a little hideous, but she will wear it anyway.  _ “Okay, you win this one, but I’ll come back” Blair gave her an over the top offended look and turned around, walking to her room. Vixen chuckled, she could be really dramatic sometimes. 

Vixen looked at the baby, she was glancing from mom to mom, not understanding anything that was happening. Vixen’s heart melted each time she looked at her daughter, and because she loved her so much, she wouldn’t allow anyone to put her on a ugly Christmas sweater before she could have any conscience on how ugly they were.

But then again, Blair knew how to make Vixen say yes against her will.

Not even five minutes passed when Blair came back, sweater in hands. Vixen was trying to make Lillian sleep, so she sent a killer look to Blair to let her know she shouldn’t try anything. Blair chuckled, sitting next to Vixen, watching how Lillian slowly fell asleep.

“I have a proposal,” she whispered, Vixen arched a brow, “You know at some point I will dress her with an ugly sweater, get distracted for a second and  _ voila. _ ” Blair tried to sound threatening, but it only made Vixen chuckle.

“Oh, yeah? And what’s the deal about, super spy?”

Blair smiled widely.

“I will leave Lillian in peace if you use the sweater I made you.”

Vixen’s face was an expression of pure terror.

“You bastard,” She gasped, Blair giggled, “You  _ know _ you’re bad at knitting and decorating those sweaters!”

“I know, and that makes it even better.” Blair smiled widely, as if she was a villain. “So what’s it gonna be?” She asked, with that smile so similar to the Cheshire Cat’s.

Vixen sighed, looking down at her daughter. She bit her bottom lip, sighing defeated.

“Bring that ugly sweater before I change my mind.” Blair clapped excited and got up to look for the sweater she made for her partner. Vixen looked at Lillian, the baby was now asleep and curled up against Vixen’s chest. She kissed her little nose, sighing, “You better appreciate this sacrifice the day you become a rebellious teenager, young lady.”


	19. A Perfect Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It wasn’t the first time Duchess got dressed as some cheesy Christmas thing for their postcard, but it surely was the last year they were doing that.

“Behold, the deadliest creature on Earth.” Violet dramatized, holding Duchess in her arms. The cat was wearing deer horns and a red and green tutu, constantly hissing at Violet. Both of them could tell that she was hating it, but they really wanted Duchess to look like that for their Christmas postcard.

Pearl cooed, coming closer to Violet and Duchess. She tried to pet the cat, but she hissed at her, ready to scratch Pearl at any moment.

“Oh, c’mon, that doesn’t scare me, I’ve been with your mom for three years now, I’m used to it.” Violet hit her in the arm playfully, chuckling a little bit.

“Shut up and get the camera, before she starts to actually scratch people.”

And so Pearl did, they took a few photos, with Duchess having a stank face on each and every of them. They were having a good time, though. They were taking the last photo, in which Violet held Duchess like a baby in front of the Christmas tree, Pearl set up the camera and went to stand side to side with her wife, taking a second to look at Duchess,

“You’ve been a very good girl. Can I pet you now, little girl?” She placed her hand on her furry head, but it just took that for Duchess to snap. She scratched Pearl’s hand, getting down of Violet’s arm and running away.

Pearl complained about the pain, and Violet was quick to take a look at the scratch. It wasn’t really big, but it was bleeding a little.

“I guess we really annoyed her…” She said, following Violet to the bathroom. Violet sighed, pulling out the first aids kit to look for disinfectant before applying the bandaid.

“Can you tell?” Violet wetted a cotton with the disinfectant, Pearl hissed in pain when it made contact with her skin.

“At least we got some photos, though.”

Violet put the bandaid on the scratch and kissed Pearl’s hand.

“Wanna check them out?” She said, holding her hand. Pearl nodded.

Most of them were cute, and kind of funny since they were so happy while Duchess had a continuous stank face. They giggled and made comments about it, until they reached the last one they took, exactly when Duchess scratched Pearl’s hand.

Pearl had such a panicked face, her whole body backwards, while Duchess looked as if she was possessed by a demon, all of this while Violet kept a smile on her face.

“Oh my God, this has to be our postcard!” Pearl said between laughs. Violet agreed, looking for their cat.

Duchess was hidden behind the couch, her usual place; her horns had fallen off but she still had the tutu, Violet knelt down and tried to pick her up, but the cat was still stressed. ‘It’s okay,’ she thought. She called Pearl to bring the camera, and once she had the device in her hands, she showed it to the confused animal.

“You just made the perfect postcard, and made us realize how much you hate us when we put you in costumes. You’re the best cat ever, and we’re going to buy you more of those treats you like.”

Duchess meowed, getting out of her hiding place and coming to snuggle Violet’s leg.


	20. Swallow Your Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Violet rans into Pearl at a club at Christmas, one month after theyr break-up. Unluckily for both, their pride is still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in these past days. I had a surgery and it went pretty rough, I am still sore ngl. I wrote this on my phone mostly and logged on my computer to post it on tumblr and here. Hope you guys like it, i hope to end this challenge tbh

Violet wasn’t sure what led her to spend Christmas in an overcrowded club instead of being with her family or friends, but she knew she couldn’t come back, or else it’d be too awkward.

She wasn’t the type of girl that liked to spend the holidays this way, but lately she didn’t feel in the mood for anything that didn’t require alcohol and feeling lonely, to be honest. Her break up had fucked her up — it was true what they said; you don’t know what you have until you lose it.

That had been exactly a month ago, and she still couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact that Pearl didn’t love her anymore. She should have appreciated sooner, she should…

Violet froze in her spot when she saw Pearl in the middle of the dancefloor. She was between another woman’s arms, she was smiling and she looked happier than a month ago, when she left their home. It hurt Violet, she knew she should be happy; but how could she when Pearl seemed so over her after being together for two years?

She breathed in hard when she saw Pearl turn her head around, Violet immediately turned around and headed to the complete opposite side of the club. Leaving wasn’t an option —yet—; a cold apartment in silence wasn’t the way she liked to spend holidays.

Violet arrived to an isolated corner, where other people was smoking or drinking. The hedor of vomit and cigarettes hit her, but it was better than staring at Pearl and feeling her heart shatter again.

But, for some reason beyond her understanding, it just got worse. She had a perfect view of the woman with Pearl, but not Pearl. She was pretty, but not that pretty. Violet was sure she wasn’t like her.  _Maybe that’s why Pearl is with her_ , Violet bit the inside of her cheek, it was true. Prior to their break up they did nothing but to fight, she wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case.

Violet was about to go to the dancefloor again and try to forget Pearl and her new love affair, until a drunk girl spilled her drink on her. She groaned, cursing the girl that now was vomiting in a corner. She rolled her eyes, heading to the bathroom.

“The fuck she threw on me?” She complained, as she soaked the drink with a tissue.

She heard the door being violently open but she didn’t turn to see who it was —probably another drunk girl anyway—, until…

“Violet?” That fucking voice. Violet inhaled sharply and saw Pearl —obviously drunk, or high, you never knew with her—, stumbling as she made her way to the sink.

Pearl held to the sink for dear life while she tried to come down from the sky.

“What are you doing here?” Pearl questioned, slurring the words.

“Trying to get wasted and laid to forget how lonely I am,” she spit with bitterness. Pearl bit her bottom lip.

“We got the same plans, then…” Pearl mumbled under her breath, “Although I won’t be so lucky.”

Violet laughed loudly.

“What are you talking about? I saw you. I saw how quickly you changed me.” Violet’s voice trembled as she spoke, she breathed in, trying to keep calm. She wouldn’t show Pearl how much it affected her, not after all she said.

Pearl furrowed, confused, “What are  _you_  talking about? I haven’t—” Suddenly, Pearl realized what Violet referred to, and couldn’t help but laugh, “You jealous fucker! I told you, I was trying to get laid, and I clearly won’t get it after throwing up in her shoes.”

Violet erupted in laughter.

“You stupid hoe! I should’ve known, you can’t stand any kind of alcohol!”

Suddenly they were laughing together, just like in the old times, when they loved each other. The laughs vanished slowly, and when they were completely gone, they stared at each other, in the most awkward silence.

They missed each other, they couldn’t deny it. But they were still hurt after all the things that happened between them; their prides were bigger than them, and for now, they didn’t want to talk about it.

But that didn’t mean they couldn’t say merry christmas to the other, maybe give each other a hug, and maybe —just maybe— leave the club and share a cab to Pearl’s new place. After all, they weren’t going to talk; their pride could handle that.


End file.
